


Full Tank

by peridotdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds
Summary: ily all for putting up with me lmao





	Full Tank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstruckfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/gifts).



> ily all for putting up with me lmao

Full Tank

_drip. drop. drip. drop. _

The red liquid trickles into the open bucket waiting below. It swirls with the blue, but does not mix, a confusing whirlwind of colour that stagnates in the bucket, unmoving. 

A single drop of green falls, this time dissolving, and the mixture begins to churn. Tiny waves ripple across the surface, and the contents of the bucket fidget, as if discontent. 

More red, this time almost as thick as cream, falling into the bucket with a dull _splat_. Some splashes out. The blue succumbs, and the liquid turns a light purplish-white. It bubbles silently, waiting. 

A rainbow this time, so many colours intertwined that it becomes hard to distinguish them. The flow doesn’t stop, gushing into the bucket, and it quickly fills. The bucket shakes, struggling to hold back the surge of liquid fighting to escape. The chaotic mixture calms, and then, just as suddenly as it had stopped, it explodes, the bucket shattering in the process, unable to hold back the violent onslaught. Colours fly everywhere, spraying walls that don’t exist, flying through air that isn’t there. 

—

Your eyes open. You’re in the kitchen. Faint thumps and cries echo from afar. A kaleidoscope of colour flashes across the wall for a split second, and you blink. Your empty hand is no longer empty, for it clutches a knife, dull and half blunt. Another series of cries and yells, louder this time. Your grip tightens, and you know what you must do. What you want to do. 

The walls that don’t exist are painted with rainbows, and tonight the walls that do exist will be splashed with red.


End file.
